


TRICK

by sei_heichou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Out of Character, mentioned Akashi, mentioned Kuroko - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sei_heichou/pseuds/sei_heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kau dan Tetsuya, adikmu itu, memiliki kegemaran yang sama. Mengabaikan orang lain saat tangan kalian berdua memegang benda terkutuk bernama buku."</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRICK

**_TRICK_ **

**_Cast_ ** **:**

**_Chihiro Mayuzumi_ **

**_Nash Gold Jr._ **

**_Seijuurou Akashi (mentioned only)_ **

**_Tetsuya Kuroko (mentioned only)_ **

**_Warning_ ** **[!]: _OOC,_ _typo_ [s],  _ambiguous, rare pair detected_**

**_I don’t own the casts and KnB._ **

* * *

 

**_“_ ** **_Apa resep kesabaran Seijuurou jika Tetsuya mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas tidak berguna itu?”_ **

* * *

 

.

“Hei, Chihiro.”

Tidak menoleh. Pemuda bersurai mendung itu tetap fokus pada novel di tangannya. Satu lagi halaman terbuka. Bola mata abu-abu itu hampir tak berkedip menatap kertas penuh huruf cetak, tapi sesekali bergerak-gerak mengikuti susunan kata dan tanda baca yang tengah ia dibaca.

“Chihiro—“

“Hm?”

Pemuda di samping Chihiro hendak meraih novel di tangan saat respon sang lawan bicara membuatnya hampir hilang kesabaran. Tapi sebelum lengan bertato itu mampu meraihnya, Chihiro sigap menjauhkan buku itu dari jangkauan tangan sang pencuri—jika memang bisa disebut begitu.

“Jangan sentuh novelku.”

“Jangan mengabaikanku kalau begitu.”

Punggung sang pemuda bertato kembali bersandar di tembok ketika usahanya gagal. Kepalanya tertekuk, lalu mendarat perlahan di pundak Chihiro yang kembali membaca novelnya. Mata biru pemuda itu tertutup.

“Aku heran.”

“Heran? Bagaimana bisa?”

“Aku baru di Jepang beberapa bulan dan—“

Chihiro tidak merespon lagi. Ia tahu betul si kepala pirang dengan helaian rambut yang tengah menggelitik lehernya akan segera berbicara kembali.

“—bertemu kakak beradik yang membuat tengkukku menegang melihat tingkah mereka.”

“Siapa?”

Chihiro sebenarnya tahu. Hanya saja, daripada diam dan membuat suasana hati pemuda di sampingnya memburuk, berpura-pura bertanya dirasa lebih baik. Chihiro hanya tak mau kegiatan membacanya terganggu. Setidaknya tidak terganggu lebih banyak lagi dari saat ini.

“Jangan pura-pura, Chihiro. Kau tahu benar siapa yang kumaksud.”

“Kalau begitu kau tak perlu membicarakannya lagi denganku.”

Chihiro merasa beban dipundaknya hilang dan lehernya tidak lagi tergelitik helaian rambut. Pandangannya beralih fokus ke samping, tempat dimana Nash—pemuda berambut pirang yang sedari tadi bersamanya duduk sambil memandang jauh ke depan.

“Nash?”

Si pirang memutar kepala dan menatap Chihiro. Akhirnya, novel sialan itu kalah darinya.

“Sudah selesai?”

“Belum. Kulanjutkan di rumah saja.”

Setelah menutup novel dan meletakkannya di lantai, Chihiro sempat melihat bibir Nash melengkung, meskipun hanya sedikit dan sebentar, sebelum kepala itu kembali mendarat di bahu sempit milik Chihiro.

“Kukira Seijuurou lebih hebat daripada diriku.”

“Kau sakit, Nash? Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?”

Helaian rambut pirang itu bergerak menggesek leher dan sebagian mengenai telinga Chihiro. Kepala Nash menggeleng pelan.

“Tidak biasanya kau memuji orang lain. Apalagi Akashi. Kau bahkan lebih sering mengumpatnya.”

“Kali ini urusannya berbeda.”

Chihiro mengernyitkan dahi.

“Kurasa aku harus belajar banyak untuk urusan yang satu ini pada Seijuurou.”

“Aku senang kau bicara denganku dengan Bahasa Jepang, Nash. Tapi untuk sekarang, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali yang kau bicarakan. Melebihi saat kau berbicara memakai Bahasa Inggris.”

“Kau dan Tetsuya, adikmu itu, memiliki kegemaran yang sama. Mengabaikan orang lain saat tangan kalian berdua memegang benda terkutuk bernama buku.”

“Kami tidak begitu.”

“Kau mengabaikanku sedari tadi.”

Chihiro diam. Berdebat dengan Nash bukan pilihan yang tepat, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

“Lalu? Hubungannya dengan Akashi?”

“Apa resep kesabaran Seijuurou jika Tetsuya mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas tidak berguna itu?”

Chihiro berpikir. Ia ingat Tetsuya pernah mengeluhkan sesuatu mengenai hal ini. Buku dan Seijuurou, dan—Chihiro tiba-tiba menghembuskan nafas singkat.

“Adikku pernah bercerita kalau Akashi hampir membuatnya mati kehabisan nafas.”

“Ha?”

“Kau tahu Akashi itu seperti apa, bukan? Makhluk absolut berkedok _yandere_. Aku sempat ingin menghajar Akashi setelah mendengar cerita Tetsuya, tapi dia mencegahku. Dia bilang Akashi tidak melakukan hal-hal jahat seperti yang kukira. Hah—yang benar saja.”

Nash mengangguk beberapa kali. Ia terdiam sebentar. Terlihat seperti berpikir. Dan itu membuat dahi Chihiro berkerut samar. Tidak biasanya Nash diam jika mereka membicarakan kekasih adiknya yang terkadang berpikir di luar nalar itu. Tapi, Chihiro tidak mau terlalu memusingkannya. Sementara pemuda Amerika di sampingnya diam dan berpikir. ia kembali membuka novelnya.

“Hei, Chihiro.”

“Apa?”

Chihiro menjawab tanpa menatap Nash.

“Jangan mati, ya.”

Kalimat ambigu yang keluar dari mulut Nash membuat Chihiro menoleh. Novel di tangan lepas dan jatuh ke lantai ketika lengannya ditarik oleh pemuda yang lebih besar. Punggung Chihiro direngkuh hingga jarak tubuh rampingnya dengan milik Nash nyaris tak ada. Bola mata serupa mendung milik Chihiro membelalak. Refleksnya terlambat untuk sekedar mendorong Nash menjauh.

“Nash—“

Bibir yang satu dan bibir yang lain saling bersentuhan. Dilumat pelan lalu dilepas kembali, tapi tak lama, hingga keduanya kembali menyatu. Chihiro ingin menarik nafas, tapi sayang, Nash tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan. Disela-sela pikirannya yang kacau, Chihiro sadar satu hal.

_‘Oh, rupanya Akashi membuat Tetsuya kehabisan nafas karena hal ini.’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Saya cinta Papa Mayu (dan Nash) muah—!!!!!


End file.
